Headlights On Dark Roads
by Fifteen Minutes Old
Summary: “I don’t know if this will work, or even if it should. But I want it to.” In this one, he doesn't stand her up. 1x07 and onwards. Paddison.
1. Better Late Than Never

Hi!

Well this is my first story that I have uploaded on here, and whilst I have written Fan Fiction before I have never written for Private Practice. I hope it's ok!

This is basically set in episode 1x07 at the very end- and instead of standing Addison up Pete turns up for their date.

And the title is a Snow Patrol song.

Italics are Addison's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

She was nervous, and Addison Montgomery never got nervous. She had moved her entire life twice- first to Seattle to save her marriage, and then to LA after several failed relationships. She hadn't been nervous then. Yet here she was, panicking because a man she hardly knew was approximately forty-five minutes late for their date. If she could call it a date, realistically it was planned sex with a maybe for something more. It was close enough to what she needed to justify it. She looked down to the already half empty bottle of wine and the empty glass he was yet to use and wondered what an earth she was doing. She was Addison Forbes Montgomery and never waited for a man. Ever. It used to be the other way around. _Well this is what you get for kissing cute doctors with nice eyes. _Naomi was right- she did have an MO, and maybe she should have accepted the hot cops offer of a drink. Maybe it would change things for her. Dating, and even marrying, other doctors did not seem to be working out for her. Pete was mysterious, and so similar to Derek yet so different. He was sometimes quite sweet, but also very arrogant and annoying like Mark was. She liked their banter and thought they had finally got to a place where they could have more than random hot kisses and some rather extreme sexual tension when telling each other how arrogant they were. Addison found it rather ironic that no matter how she ended up her thoughts would drift back to her ex-husband and her ex-mistress. Moving had not changed that. She did not believe that she was that different in LA, it was just an easier start. There were no preconceptions that she was an adulterous whore to deal with upon her arrival, and no interns sleeping with her husband. No one called her Satan in LA. As she took another sip of her wine she realised that if she was Naomi she would be eating a lot of cake right now, but as she had recently realised putting food on top of her problems did not work for her as well as it did for her best friend. She was so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the door bell.

Addison jumped, almost spilling red wine over herself. She put the glass down and stood up. As she walked towards the door she vaguely wondered if this was a good idea, but that thought was pushed out of her head as the door bell was rung for a second time. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door. He smiled at her and held up a bottle of wine, much like he had a few weeks before when he turned up slightly drunk on her doorstep.

"You are late." She said to him, annoyance evidence in her voice but she stood to the side and let him in anyway. He walked past her, saying nothing, and she rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"You lit candles." He replied, completely ignoring what she had said. He looked at her and his smile faded as he was that she was not exactly impressed.

"You are late." She repeated. She raised her eyebrow, which seemed to signal that he needed to explain if he expected more than banter tonight. He sighed and put the bottle down on her table, and then sat on her sofa.

"I'm sorry." He paused and looked up at her; she had that inquisitive look on her face that he found so sexy. She was beautiful, and he was an idiot for waiting this long to come round here. "Today just made me think a lot, about Anna," She sat down next to him, still not talking but signalling that she was listening to him. "We were trying for a baby before she died- it was a terrible idea looking back on it. The baby was an attempt to make our marriage work. Then I thought about us, and whether this was a good idea." He looked up at her. "I'm still not sure if it's a good idea."

"So you are here to tell me that you don't think this is a good idea?" She stood up, and suddenly seemed very angry. "What was the point of even coming? I do have other offers you know! I'm hot! I-" before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. As endearing as he found her ranting this was not exactly the time for it. Despite her anger she started kissing him back and put her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. His arms went around her, and he had one hand in her hair and another on the small of her back. After some time he pulled back and looked at her, her face was flushed and her lips were swollen. She was looking at him like she had been that very morning in the birthing suite. She let her arms drop, he did not.

"I thought you said-"

"I said that I didn't think it was a good idea- not that I wasn't going to."

"Well that's what every girl wants to here." Her voice was sarcastic, yet soft and her eyes did not leave his.

"I don't know if this will work, or even if it should. But I want it to." He whispered. He could almost see the thoughts churning in her head, and as her lips came back into contact with his he guessed that she agreed with him. The kiss got more and more intense and he pulled her back down onto the sofa on top of him. She moaned in, what he assumed was, appreciation as he moved the silk robe she was wearing off her shoulders and let it fall carelessly to the floor. She moved her hands from around his neck to his shirt to undo the buttons. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the door creep open slightly.

"Addison?!" She jumped and looked up to see Cooper standing there. She suddenly realised that she was not wearing much and crossed her arms quickly. This is when Pete decided to sit up too. "Pete?!" Apparently from where Cooper was standing he had not been able to see who was under Addison on the sofa. Although now it was painfully obvious it was Pete and she was straddling him. She probably would have found it funny if she wasn't so mortified.

"Cooper what are you doing here?" Pete noticed her voice was quite high pitched, and couldn't help but smirk.

"Your door was open."

"That doesn't really answer my question." She stated, wishing Pete's eyes weren't quite so dreamy so that about fifteen minutes ago she would have shut her door properly.

"I was looking for Sam, he wasn't in so I came here assuming you were along. Obviously I was wrong." He stood there for a second still looking at his two co-workers who, he had noticed, had made no move to jump away from each other.

"Cooper!" She practically screeched this time. That seemed to jump start him.

"Sorry! See you at work tomorrow." He smirked and left, closing the door behind him.

The pair slowly turned their heads back to each other. Addison bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Well that avoids everyone at work asking if anything happened- I'm sure Cooper can create an entire story in his head from what he just saw." He didn't reply to her, but just moved his lips back onto hers. She returned the kiss, and was this time very grateful the door was actually closed as their clothes landed on her living room floor.

* * *

She laid on the floor with her head on his chest looking up at her ceiling, their linked hands rested on her stomach. She had to admit the sex was good; in fact it was very good- amazing actually. Of course, she was not going to vocal that, anymore than she already had, his ego was big enough. She looked to the clock on her mantelpiece. It was midnight. She suddenly realised that the marathon sex they had apparently just had made her very hungry. As if he read her thoughts he sat them up , put on a pair of boxers and walked into her kitchen.

"What food do you have?" He asked, already looking through her cupboards- of course finding nothing.

"There's some salad somewhere." She replied, finding his shirt and putting it on before joining him in the kitchen.

"Salad is not food." He replied dryly. He opened one cupboard and stopped, suddenly smiling. "You have got to be kidding me." He said as he pulled a sweater out.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, "I ran out of room in the bedroom." He shook his head at her and moved onto the next cupboard- yet again finding clothes instead of food.

"At least it wasn't in the oven I suppose." He looked at her and noticed she suddenly looked a bit guilty. His eyes widened and he walked over to her oven and opened it, and no longer to his surprise he found more clothes. "Wow." He said simply.

"I can't cook. So I don't use it." She said, smiling at him. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist, she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Well how do you eat then?"

"Well I can make salad-"

"That is not cooking."

"And I order in a lot. Or sometimes I eat at Naomi's." He shook his head slightly at her and pecked her lips.

"So what do we eat?"

"Well I know a good Chinese that delivers, or I know somewhere that makes an amazing pizza." She said, stroking her fingers over the back of his neck.

"Pizza." He replied, pulling her ever so slightly closer.

"I'll get the phone." She pulled away from him and came back a minute later phone in hand. "What do you want on it?"

* * *

An hour and one large pizza later the two of them were back on the sofa curled up against each other. He was silent, and running his fingers through her hair.

"What does this mean then?" She asked him quietly, and turned her head and sat up a bit so she could look at him. "What is this?" She went on, signalling between them with her hands. She seemed nervous; he didn't know that she could.

"Why don't we figure it out as we go?" He replied after sometime. A look on her face let him know this was not what she wanted to hear, but the way it felt when they were this close to one another was enough for her for now.

"Ok." She said softly. She moved into kiss him, and for a change, they did so slowly at first. As always with them it did get deeper relatively quickly. She pulled away from him a little, their lips practically still touching. "Want to stay the night?"

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." She smiled at him and removed herself from his lap as she stood up. She offered him a hand as he also stood and she led him upstairs. She was still pretty unsure where she stood with Pete. It seemed as if it was more than sex- the touching and the holding indicated more than just a casual relationship. As Pete lifted her into his arms at the top of her stairs and, after some direction, ran to her bedroom she decided at that moment she did not care.

Neither of them slept much that night.

* * *

Well there it was! I do have more planned for this if you like it, it will be pretty much AU from here- it will involve story lines from all the seaons but with differences because Addison and Pete are together (sort of).

Please review if you read this :)

Fifteen Minutes Old x X x


	2. Safe Surrender

Hello!

Well here is Chapter Two! Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean a lot to me!

So, this chapter is based on 1x08. I'm aware that it's quite broken up- but if I had done the whole episode it would have been a very long chapter! I hope you like it :)

In this one Italics are a flashback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

The alarm clock tore through Addison's peaceful sleep; she jumped slightly and hit the button on the top. That was when Addison realised she was alone in her bed. She sat up suddenly and looked around her room confused. Waking up alone had become a normal occurrence for her, but not after she had spent most the night having mind blowing sex with her very attractive co-worker. She quickly got out of bed and pulled a robe on- looking for traces of Pete in her room but finding nothing. She ran down her stairs and looked at the sight in front of her. There were two half empty glasses of wine, an empty pizza box and what she was wearing the night before strewn all over the room. His clothes were gone. She hadn't dreamt it- she had spent the night having sex with Pete and he had left. Addison sighed in defeat and walked slowly back up the stairs to shower, all the time wondering what an earth was going to happen at work that day.

* * *

He wasn't paying much attention to what Charlotte King was telling them about Safe Surrender, he was watching Addison from across the table. Pete could tell she knew she was being watched, but she refused to meet his eyes. She had been cold towards him all morning, and refused to talk to him when he tried to ask her why. When he had woken up that morning she had practically been lying on top of him still fast asleep, and he wondered what had changed since then. Had she regretted the night they had spent together?

_Pete woke up slowly, and instantly felt a light weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a fan of red hair spread across his chest and he smiled to himself. He lay there holding her for a while, running his hands up and down her back, and thinking. They would have to talk about it- he didn't quite know where they were, or what they were doing. He did know that he wanted her all for himself, and he wanted no other man near her in that sense. They knew hardly anything about each other- but he wanted to know everything. __Pete turned to look at the alarm on Addison's bedside table and noticed it was just before 7am. He had to go home to change and shower, so he removed himself from underneath her- careful not to wake her. She made a protesting sound in her sleep, but resettled herself onto the side of the bed he had been sleeping on. He smiled at her as he changed back into his shirt and boxers from the night before, remembering his pants were still downstairs. He thought about waking her before he left but she looked too damn beautiful that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he left her a note in the kitchen as he left her house. _

Pete suddenly realised that she must have not found the note he had left her, and she thought that he had just left. He tuned back into the conversation happening around him in time to here that he and Addison were on call for the hotline. Everyone left the office quickly and he followed her to her office. He closed the door behind him and as he turned he saw her standing in front of him, arms crossed, looking very angry. _She definitely did not get the note._ They stood there in awkward silence for a few more seconds, before Pete started to speak.

"Addison-" He couldn't even finish his first sentence.

"I don't want to hear it Pete." She moved past him and opened her office door for him, "Just go please."

"Let me explain." He said calmly.

"Explain what?" She shouted. She then seemed to realise her door was wide open and now Dell and everyone else in the corridor had heard her. She gave them a fake smile and closed the door again. She then turned to Pete and continued what she had been saying. "You want to explain why I woke up alone this morning? Or why I believed you when you said we would give it a go? Or maybe why-"

"I left a note." This time he interrupted her, knowing if he didn't he would probably never get to explain.

"What?"

"I left a note." He repeated, trying to hide the smirk that was rising at the look on her face.

"No you didn't- I didn't see anything." She seemed determined to tell him off.

"In the kitchen, next to the kettle so you would see it when you made your morning coffee." This time he did smirk, as realisation washed over her face.

"I woke up late and had to miss my coffee." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's probably my fault for leaving it in there, considering you barely use the kitchen and you have clothes in there." She glared at him and hit his chest lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "How could you think that I would just leave?"

"I'm sorry; I just naturally assume the worst." She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip. "How can I make it up to you?" She snaked her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He smiled, and moved forward and kissed her. She instantly started kissing him back, and they started to get lost in each other. Pete was pretty damn sure if he hadn't heard the door open they may well have ended up having sex on her office floor. They pulled away from each other quickly and were faced with a very shocked looking Sam and an unimpressed looking Naomi.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything- we just thought we should let you know that we have to go out for a while, will you guys be ok?" Naomi asked, her eyes constantly switching from a very flushed and embarrassed looking Addison to a smug looking Pete.

"Yeah, we will be fine." Addison replied, trying to sound normal.

"Good." Naomi went to leave but turned back at the last minute. "Addison?"

"Yeah?"  
"No sex in the office please." Addison went redder, if possible, and nodded in reply. Naomi, and Sam, left and closed the door behind them. Pete turned to her and smirked at the expression on her face. She tried- and failed- to not smile back and then walked past him to her office door.

"I have patients." She said. Before she quite got to the door he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, kissing her. She kissed back for a while before pulling away. "I have patients," she repeated. "So do you." She managed to usher him out of her office and closed the door behind him without another word. As she turned back towards her desk she smiled to herself. Her day had suddenly become a lot better.

* * *

That evening she found herself sitting in a cafe with Pete. He had wanted to take her for dinner, and after pointing out that it may be a little late for a first date she reminded him that they were on call for Safe Surrender and needed to stay close to the practice. It was nice- they actually spoke for a change, but Addison put that down to the fact that it was sort of impossible for them to jump each other in their location. She was however very reluctant to tell him of her past, and although she trusted him did not want him to know yet- she was ashamed of it. So when he asked her questions she turned the subject back to him, claiming her own past was not interesting. She knew she would tell him eventually, she just wanted him not looking at her like a whore to last a little longer. As she was listening to him talk about nothing in particular, he was seemingly reluctant too, she heard a phone going off. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and realised it was not that, Addison then looked at the Safe Surrender hotline phone and noticed that was what was ringing. She exchanged a look with Pete and answered it.

"Safe Surrender Hotline."

* * *

Addison had spent the evening, and most of the day , with the baby- who she had started calling "Batgirl". This made Pete worry for her sanity more so than usual, but he just put it down to a lack of sleep. It also irritated him a little because it stopped him from spending time with her. In fact, this was the longest he had spent with her all day and it was only because they had another call from the hotline. The two of them walked through the park to where the girl had said she would meet them.

"You do realise this is the longest we've spent with each other all day right?" He quipped.

"What? You're jealous of a baby?" She teased him, and also seemed slight annoyed.

"Addison!" She jumped slightly at his outburst, but then followed his line of sight and they ran towards the baby on the ground. He got there before her because of her heels slowing her down.

"Call an ambulance." She ordered, before starting to attempt to start the baby's heart.

Pete stood at the door of the hospital room watching Addison attempt to bring the newborn back to life. He checked his watch, and looked back up at her. She had been at it for an hour.

"It's been an hour." She didn't stop. "Addison." She looked at him this time, the look on her face almost broke his heart. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll call it." She looked to the clock. "Time of death 22:34." She pulled her gown and gloves off and left the room swiftly. He followed her.

* * *

Pete found her in the waiting room. She had her elbows resting on her knees, and her face in her hands. He sat down on the chair next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You did all you could." He whispered.

"It wasn't enough." She removed her hands from her face and looked up at him. He smiled sadly at her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?" He had no answer for that. It wasn't her fault, he was sure she knew that too, but he knew she took this sort of this really badly. She leant her head against his shoulder and they sat like that for a while until his phone rang. He managed to answer it without changing the way they were sat. He sighed as Dell told him that Darcy had called, and that she wanted the baby back. He hung up.

"We need to go back to the practice." He said quietly. He felt her nodding against his shoulder and she stood up, she turned around and offered her hand to him. Pete took it and they walked to her car hand in hand.

* * *

It had been an awful day. Addison supposed she had no one to blame but herself; she had become attached to the baby that she knew she had no right to. She put her head in her hands as she thought of the day's events. As a woman who was incredibly unlikely to have her own children she found it all very difficult, and a part of her wondered why she signed up for Safe Surrender. The more sensible part of her figured that if she were to actually avoid babies she would have to give up her job. She looked to her watch and figured she should go home. As she left her office she came across Pete.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight."

"I'll be ok." She said meekly.

"Addison-" He stepped towards her concerned.

"I'll be fine, I just need to think." She kissed him on the cheek and walked past him. "See you tomorrow Pete."

On the drive home she decided she had been wrong- being on her own was exactly the opposite of what she wanted. When she got to her driveway she tried calling Naomi numerous times but failed. She noticed Sam's lights were still on and walked over to his house. He let her in and poured her a glass of wine, trying in his own way to cheer her up. She could tell she was close to crying, and as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder she could feel the dams breaking. When she saw Naomi she just let go. Naomi held her as she cried, and she was thankful. As the crying slowed, and the sobs stopped Addison released her grip on her best friend.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She asked softly. Addison nodded in reply. Naomi took her out through the kitchen into the lounge and through the doors that led to the beach. They walked the short distance to the back of Addison's own house. Naomi smiled as she saw Pete sitting there in one of the chairs.

When Naomi went back to Sam's house he would tell her that he had called Pete about how upset Addison had been, and had then sneaked him through his house as Naomi had been comforting her in the kitchen and then Pete had waited on Addison's decking for her to go home. Addison looked up too and smiled slightly. She moved out of Naomi's embrace and moved towards him, she turned to Naomi.

"Thanks." She whispered, her voice still cracking with emotion. Naomi smiled at her and watched as Addison walk towards Pete, who was now standing up.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He smiled weakly at her, seeing her tear stained face and the fresh tears building up in her eyes. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. As she began to sob he led her towards her house and took her keys from her to unlock the door. He sat them down on the couch and held her tightly as she cried, running his hands up and down her arm and back and whispering comforts into her ear. As she began to calm down she wondered why she had rejected his offer in the first place. After what felt like hours she removed herself from his grasp and led him upstairs.

Addison had not slept so well in a long time.

* * *

There you go! I know I missed out the scences actually with Batgirl in, I did write some put it didn't fit in well enough with the rest of the chapter.

Please review if you read this- it inspires me to write more!

Fifteen Minutes Old x X x

p.s. I am ill at the moment, so I am extremely bored stuck at home- which means another chapter will probably be up by the end of the week.


	3. She's Got a Boyfriend Now

Hello!

Well here is Chapter Three! Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean a lot to me!

So, this chapter is loosely based on 1x09.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

Addison groaned as her alarm clock ripped her out of a comfortable sleep. She rolled begrudgingly out of Pete's arms and hit the button on top of the alarm. Pete pulled her back towards him.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"As much as I would love to agree with you we can't." She said gently as she struggled to get out of his embrace. "Pete!" She continued to attempt to get out of his arms, but her laughter was undermining her attempts. "You need to go to yours to shower and change. We do not need to be late to work again- it was so embarrassing last time."

"And the time before that." He retorted, she slapped him playfully in the chest. He smirked at her.

"Well I think Naomi will kill us if we miss another morning meeting." She felt his grip on her release, and she took her opportunity to get out of the bed before he could change his mind. He also got out of bed and started to put his clothes from the day before back on. She pulled on her robe and moved into her en-suite.

Addison looked at her reflection in the mirror and made a face at herself, apparently she had not got the chance to take her make up off the night before and now had mascara smudged down her face. She groaned and started to remove it. As much as she liked having Pete stay over, she really missed sleeping properly. Not that she was really complaining- she was pretty damn sure she had never had so much sex in a month before (not even when she was with Mark) - but she needed a decent night sleep. She was also sure that she had not been so happy in such a long time. Addison was however bothered by the fact she did not entirely know where she stood. Sure, they acted like a couple-even at work- and he spent most nights at her place, and they were having a lot of sex, but she was not sure they were officially together. When she was asked by curious patients if she had anyone she was not entirely sure what to say. Plus Naomi's nagging about the subject was going to drive her insane soon.

Pete followed her in once he was dressed and stood behind her at the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her and placed kisses softly on her neck. She smiled and turned in his embrace and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you at work." He said, as he kissed her again.

"Try not to make it inappropriate today." She said against his lips with a smile. He remembered how he had asked her into his office on a consult, only to lock the doors behind them and before she knew it they had started a heavy making out session and were interrupted by Dell- who told them his patient was actually ready for him. It took her until lunch time to realise she had a hickey, when Cooper pointed it out to everyone.

"I'll try my hardest. Bye." He kissed her one last time and left her bathroom. She sighed and went back to getting ready for work.

She didn't smile again until she entered her kitchen to find a pot of coffee already made. There was a note next to it that read:

_Addie,_

_Looked like you could use some- maybe next time you shouldn't keep me up all night, no matter how much I enjoyed it._

_Pete._

She kept him up all night? _Smug bastard_. She smiled to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He certainly wasn't getting any action at work today. Unless he smiled at her in that sexy way of his. As Addison sipped her coffee she considered that she was simply just a lost cause when it came to Pete Wilder.

* * *

"You know you can't really talk. You have no idea where you stand with Pete," Addison rolled her eyes at Naomi- who was seemingly not impressed at receiving a bit of advice on her relationship with Sam. "And don't tell me you don't care! When you are not with him- which is increasingly rare by the way- all you do is complain about the fact you don't know whether you can call him your boyfriend or not!"

Addison sighed and looked over to the kitchen and watched him walking around. He looked over at her and smirked when he caught her staring at him, and then he carried on making his morning cup of tea as if he had seen nothing.

"Addison are you even listening to me?" Naomi sounded frustrated.

"Yes." She replied. "In fact I think I am going to talk to him right now." She said walking towards the kitchen; she turned to face Naomi again. "Because talking is what grown-ups do." She smiled at her, and as she turned around again and continued towards the kitchen, she could have sworn that Naomi scowled at her.

* * *

Pete watched in amusement as Addison walked towards the kitchen looking relatively determined, only to appear more and more nervous the closer she got to the door. As she stepped into the kitchen it took most of his control to not jump her there and then- he could swear that she had started wearing tighter clothes to work just to tease him. He _really_ liked the bright blue wrap-around dress she was wearing at the moment. She looked at him as if she wanted to say something, but stopped herself.

"Addie- are you ok?"

"What are we?" She suddenly blurted. His eyes widened in surprise, "I mean are we a couple? Or are we just seeing each other? I need to know- because it's driving me crazy and I think I deserve to know where I stand." She paused, momentarily, but before he could reply she carried on. "You're fine, you're cool relaxed Pete who 'see's how things go' but I can't do that. It's not who I am. I need-". He cut her off with a kiss, knowing that if he didn't there was a chance this could last a lot longer than necessary- he already knew what he wanted to say to her.

When they pulled away she looked at him with a slightly dazed look, which she quickly shook off.

"Don't think you can make this go away with kissing." She raised her eyebrow at him, and gave him a look that suggested he should start talking.

"We are together." He replied simply. She raised the other eyebrow- which seemed to mean that she was probably expecting an answer longer than three words. "As a couple." He continued, this seemed to satisfy her because she smiled at him.

"So I can call you my boyfriend?"

"That makes us sound about 14." He grimaced.

"I know- but the word 'lover' just sounds so dirty."

"But we kind of are- all we do is have sex." She didn't seem to take this well, and her face fell into a frown. "Apart from tonight- when I am taking you to dinner." _First. _

"Good save." She replied. She kissed him again, and pulled away when it started to get heated. "Everyone is watching us." She informed him, still very close to his lips. He looked over to the opposite office, which was Naomi's and saw the blinds twitch. "And we have work to do." She pecked him on the lips again and pulled away from him. "See you later." She smiled at him and left him alone in the kitchen. He watched her walk towards Naomi's office, before she got there he saw Cooper, Violet and Sam leaving looking not even looking slightly embarrassed that they had been caught spying. As she walked into the office she looked back at him and smiled again, it seemed to light up the whole office. Pete realised he was probably a lost cause when it came to a certain double-board certified surgeon and her smile.

* * *

That stupid cop was back, and he was staring at Addison. Pete realised that being jealous over this was probably quite stupid, but he rationalised with himself that no one else should be looking at his _girlfriend_ in that dress the way he did. The whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing was growing on Pete by the second. He walked over to where Addison and the cop were standing. She looked at him as he approached and rolled her eyes slightly. He stood next to her and looked at Kevin, who seemed to be slightly annoyed that his attempts with Addison had been interrupted.

"Kevin is here to pick up his test results from his physical."

"You know they can email those to you." He sounded like a child, and he was aware of that. Addison was too and made this obvious by discreetly elbowing him in the stomach. She also seemed to realise that Kevin probably didn't remember Pete.

"Kevin this is Pete my-"

"Boyfriend." She looked at him and sighed.

"My boyfriend. Pete is my boyfriend." She said as she gestured towards him with her hand. Kevin looked a mix of surprised and disappointed. Satisfied that his work was done Pete walked towards his office.

* * *

"Sorry about that." She said as they walked towards the reception of the practice. "He can be a bit of an idiot.

"It's ok- I just didn't know you were seeing anyone. Last time I was here-"

"We were together but not quite official." She cleared up for him.

"He's lucky." He walked towards the elevator, before he got in he turned back to her and handed her a card. "If he ever messes up- call me." As the doors of the elevator closed behind him she sighed. She walked towards Pete's office and walked in without knocking.

"Was that really necessary?"

"He obviously wanted some- I was just setting him straight."

"By marking your territory?" She was a mixture of annoyed and amused by the fact he was jealous. "I could have handled him myself you know."

"I know I was just helping." He walked towards her to wrap his arms around her, she stepped back with an amused look on her face.

"As punishment- no touching until tonight." She smirked at the look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Pick me up at eight." She shouted back as she walked out of his office, leaving him standing there very confused.

* * *

He knocked on her office door; he looked in through the glass and saw she was on the phone. She waved her hand at him saying that he could enter. It was now 5pm and the practice was closing for the day.

"I can't drop everything here in an instant Richard. I have patients here. My life is here." He sat on the couch in her office and watched as she put her head in her free hand. "Yes I am aware I am the best," she threw him a look across the room as he sniggered.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll get the first plane to Seattle that I can get." Whoever was on the other end of the phone seemed relieved by this fact. "You do realise you won't be able to convince me to move back right?" She looked over to Pete and smile. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Richard." She sighed as she put the phone down.

"What was that all about?"

"My boss in Seattle wants me to go for a consult tomorrow." She saw the slightly put out look on his face and moved from behind her desk and sat next to him. "Newborn baby with her heart on the outside of the body. I'm one of the few people on the west coast- probably the country- who can perform the surgery." She smiled bitterly. "I don't want to go back there Pete. It's too complicated."

"Why is it complicated?" She looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I don't think I am ready to tell you." She looked down at her lap. "You won't think of me the same after I tell you. You'll hate me for it"

"What could you possibly have done that will make me think badly of you?" He put his hand on her back, ignoring the no touching rule. "I'll be understanding- I am your boyfriend after all." The look on his face made her laugh quietly.

"It's such a long story."

"Well we have three hours until our dinner reservations." She still looked unsure. "You can trust me Add. I'm not going to hate you; nothing could make me hate you." She smiled at him slightly and sighed.

"Well it started when I lived with my ex-husband in New York-"

"You really do move around a lot don't you?"

"Are you going to let me tell the story?"

"Yeah sorry."

"So I was living in New York..."

* * *

What do you think?

So the next chapter will be Addison telling Pete the story of Seattle.

And the chapter after that will be set in Seattle, and sort of based on the episode that Addison was in in series 4.

After that it will be mainly AU because season 2 of Private Practice would have been totally different if Pete and Addison had been together. However, certain things will be the same (like Archer turing up).

Please review- I'm never sure that my stuff is any good so reviews help me believe in my writing more.

Love,

Fifteen Minutes Old

x x


	4. The Story of Seattle

Hello!

Well here is Chapter Four! Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean a lot to me as always!

So, this chapter is not realy based on anything. From now on its going be a six of AU and storylines used in the show (only with Addison and Pete together of course.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

"So I was living in New York with my husband Derek. We met in the first year of med school and got married at the end, we were the golden couple- all our friends used to say that they wished they could be in a relationship like ours. We barely argued." She said the last bit with a scoff, he noticed how sad she looked when she was talking about it. In an attempt to show he was listening Pete put his hand on her knee. Without looking at him she put her hand over his.

"We both did our internships in the same hospital and so did Derek's best friend Mark." Pete frowned slightly, wondering what an earth _that_ had to do with anything. "Our marriage continued to be pretty good for seven years. Minus a few arguments about babies I think you could call it perfect. Then he started to drift. At first I understood- we both wanted to be amazing Doctors, which we did achieve." Normally he would snigger or comment at this, but he knew it was not the time. "We just lost our marriage to it." She said this so quietly that he almost hadn't heard her. Now he was very glad that he had not said anything.

"By the time it was our eleventh anniversary we barely spoke anymore, we just happened to live in the same house. He actually sent Mark for dinner with me on our anniversary because he was too busy to make it. After that it started happening more frequently. One night I was so angry and upset and I got quite drunk," She paused and looked up at him for the first time since she started. "I had sex with Mark. Of course that also happened to be the first night in over three years Derek decided to come home early." Whilst at this point he found it relatively hard to have sympathy with her he did not let go of her, nor did he say anything. He understood that she was afraid that he would hate her for this, which was ridiculous. She had made a mistake, and he had made far too many of his own to really judge her for it.

"He obviously got angry and attempted to throw me out, and when I refused he left instead. He never came back to the house. He sent someone to collect all his things and he left New York. No one knew where he had gone- and if they did they didn't tell me." She looked away from him again, but leant into him more. "I stayed with Mark in New York and tried to make it work, trying to convince myself that I hadn't just thrown away the best thing that would ever happen to me. Needless to say I was stupid to think that. I ended up pregnant." That shocked him, enough for him to pull away from her slightly to look at her. She looked up at him.

"I had an abortion." This shocked him more- she brought lives into the world, not the other way around. "I don't regret it- not anymore. I feel guilty about it, and there isn't really a day that goes by where I wonder what my baby would have looked like." A tear fell down her cheek; as soon as he saw it he wiped it away. "But I didn't want a baby with Mark; I wanted to be with Derek. I knew that he would never take me back if I was pregnant with another man's child. Mark was upset and retaliated by having sex with another woman. I guess I deserved it." She said bitterly.

"No you didn't." He said softly rubbing her arm comfortingly, "He knew you had been through a lot." He smiled slightly at her, guessing that what he had heard was probably just the beginning of the story. She smiled back at him.

"I got a phone call from my mentor Richard- saying that he needed a consult in Seattle. He also told me that Derek was there. I got on the next plane out of New York. When I arrived I saw him with his new girlfriend- an intern- called Meredith. It hurt to see him being so caring towards her, knowing that is what he had been like for me. Anyway I was so angry that I went over to them and shocked the poor girl. I'm not even sure what I said anymore- but whatever it was along with the red hair, fur coat and bright red lips I ended up with the nickname Satan. Of course- my reputation caught up with me quickly and that didn't help with the whole Satan thing." He sniggered, able to completely picture her scaring the living daylights out of some poor unsuspecting intern.

"Derek gave us another shot. So for a year and a half I watched him long after another woman. Mark turned up, and Derek punched him for so much as talking to Meredith. That's when it seemed to hit me that he didn't love me. Well, that and when he told me that he loved her." Pete's eyebrow crinkled, who would tell their wife that they were in love with someone else? "He punched Mark for talking to her- he walked in on us having sex and never said a word to him." She chuckled bitterly. Pete could tell that this Derek still had a part of her and he hated him for it.

"Anyway," she said after a long pause, "then I found her panties in his jacket pocket. I got angry, then very drunk and then I pinned the panties to the staff room notice board." He laughed out loud at this; she looked up at him and smiled through unshed tears. "It's not one of my proudest moments." He looked at her as if to ask her if there was more. "After that, long story short- I ended up having sex with Mark again, then with one of my interns. I ended up getting rejected by both. Then I didn't get promoted like I wanted. All of that was enough to make me want to leave Seattle." She smiled slightly at him.

"Then I visited Naomi and Sam in LA- and moved here."

"Addison's Montgomery's life in," he looked at his watch "sixty minutes." She rolled her eyes at him and slapped him slightly on the chest, she then leant her head on his shoulder. He sensed that she needed comforting and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"You missed one part of your story out." He said. She made a confused face into his shoulder and moved her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You know- the part where you moved to LA because a very sexy man gave you the most amazing kiss of your life." He said- seemingly- seriously. She scoffed at him and hit his chest again, this time slightly harder.

"You believe whatever you want to believe!" It was the first time since she had started telling him her story that she smiled properly. She sat up completely and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Now, what time is the table booked for?"

"Eight." She looked down at her watch.

"Well I need to start getting ready then."She went to stand up but he pulled her into another kiss which she happily returned. When they pulled away he moved some hair out of her face.

"Pack a bag when you are getting ready."

"What for?"

"You are staying at mine tonight- we always stay at yours."

"Pete- I need to get a plane in the morning!" She smiled at him.

"I know. So do I."

"What?" The confused face had come back.

"Do you really think after all that you have told me tonight I am going to let you go into that Lion's Den alone?" He smiled at her. "I'm a better boyfriend than you give me credit for!"

"Pete I can't take you to Seattle! My ex-husband, ex-mistress and ex-intern live there! We have only been going out for a month- we only figured out where we stood today. I'd be crazy to let you go." She looked panicky; it just made him smile more. He kissed her again.

"Addison- I am not letting you go alone. I know you don't want to." She opened her mouth to protest, but seemed to think better of it at the last moment. "See- I'm right." She sighed.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea." She was not as strong in her argument as she had been moments before. "Everyone there hates me Pete- apart from about three people. I don't want you to see that." She was quiet again.

"I know you, they don't. That is what matters."He stroked his hand over her hair. She was going to argue that he didn't actually know her at all, and that the Seattle drama was not even half of the reason she was so messed up, but she bit her lip instead and looked straight into his eyes. She sighed again.

"Ok." She relented. "You can come."

"I was going to anyway."

* * *

That night as they lay in his bed tangled together he thought about what she had told him. He knew that she had made some pretty serious mistakes, but he did not blame her for them. Pete was sure that all three men that had broken her heart were at least part idiot for letting such a brilliant, beautiful woman go. He pulled the sleeping woman closer to him, and in her sleep Addison's head moved further onto his chest. A part of him was worried about Seattle despite it being his idea. He could tell that there was still a part of Addison in love with her ex-husband and it concerned him briefly. Then, Pete reasoned with himself. She trusted him with at least some of her past, and was even letting him go to the place she had never wanted to go back to. He smiled as he realised that he was heading fast towards being the fourth man she let in to her heart. He knew right then that he was going to use every part of himself to try to make sure he was the only one to not break it.

* * *

What do you think?

So the next chapter will be Seattle. Where Pete meets the ex-husband, ex-mistress and ex-intern, and Addison wonders if it really was a good idea to let her new life clash with her old one.

Please review if you read :)

Love,

Fifteen Minutes Old

x x


	5. The Rainy City Part One

Hello!

Well here is Chapter Five! Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean a lot to me as always!

So, the Seattle chapter was getting far too long so I decided to split it into two parts. Here is part one, and part two will be up soon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

"Addison." Pete said, for what felt like the hundredth time since the entered the departure lounge. She was in a world of her own, and hadn't replied to him once. Honestly, he didn't think he had ever seen her so freaked out. "Addie." This time he stroked his hand over her hair and she jumped seemingly re-entering the real world. She looked at him confused. "Are you okay?"He asked, running his hand over her hair again.

"Yeah. I mean I'm terrified about seeing everyone again, considering I didn't even say goodbye. I'm okay. It will be fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked slightly-hoping he could lighten her mood. She narrowed her eyes at him and he could tell that she was trying to think up a comeback.

"Shut up." She eventually came up with. Instead of saying anything about it he leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"It will be fine." He said against her lips as they pulled away. She nodded gently and grabbed his hand. The speaker then announced their flight was boarding. He squeezed her hand and she looked at him again and smiled. "Let's go." He whispered. He stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. She groaned as she stood and picked up her handbag.

"It should be illegal to be awake at 6.00am on a Saturday." She grumbled, he snickered and walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked.

"You can always sleep on the plane." They joined the queue for boarding and he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Or we could do other things..." he allowed the sentence to trail off, but made it very clear what he meant.

"I am not joining the Mile High Club Pete." She whispered back, noticing the old woman in front of them turn around and give them a dirty look. Addison pulled Pete's arms from around her and just stood next to him.

"What? I'm not even allowed to show my girlfriend affection anymore?" He sounded amused at Addison's embarrassment and irritated at the grouchy woman in front of them.

"Not this early in the morning you're not."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Addison slowly opened the toilet door and looked around before returning to her seat. She sat back down and sighed, she pulled compact mirror out of her handbag and checked her hair. A few seconds later Pete sat back down next to her. She looked at him irritated.

"I told you to wait for a few minutes!" She whispered.

"I'm pretty sure that anyone awake knew what was happening Addison. I could have stayed in there for the rest of the flight and people would have known." She rolled her eyes at him but lay her head on his shoulder anyway and yawned. "Aww, did I tire you out?" She moved her hand to hit his chest.

"Shut up." She mumbled whilst closing her eyes. "Just wake me up before we land."

"Will do." He replied, stroking his hand over her hair as she fell asleep.

* * *

Pete struggled to keep up with Addison (and the umbrella) as she sped walked towards the giant hospital in front of them. He wondered how an earth she could walk so fast in her heels with the awful rain crashing down on them, and was so caught up in his thoughts he almost walked into her when she suddenly stopped in her tracks just outside the main doors to the hospital.

"Seattle Grace Hospital." She mumbled. She looked at him as he ducked under the umbrella and put his arm around her waist. "Last time I left this building I never looked back. I didn't even say goodbye to a lot of people. Including Derek and mark." She chuckled slightly as she finished. "This could be fun."

"It will be fine." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Let's get inside- this rain is horrible."

"Tell me about it- I lived with it for almost two years." She retorted as she lowered the umbrella when they entered the hospital.

"That I would love to see- you freak out enough when it rains at home every now and again." She gave him a look that obviously told him to shut up. He looked around the massive lobby they had entered. "This place is massive."

"I know, St Ambrose is tiny in comparison." She grabbed his hand and led him to the elevators. Whilst they were waiting for it to arrive he felt as if he was being stared at.

"Addiso-"

"Don't pay any attention to them- they are staring at me. Satan has returned."She smiled at him as she said the last sentence." The elevator arrived and they got in it. The doors closed leaving them alone.

"Is this one of those aphrodisiac elevators you told me about?" He asked smugly.

"Shut up!"She exclaimed whilst smiling, she hit his chest and he caught her hand-pulling her in for a kiss. As their lips touched the doors opened on the next floor.

"Dr Montgomery?" A shocked voice exclaimed. Addison pulled away and looked at the petite woman in front of her.

"Dr Grey." She replied, looking a little embarrassed. Pete simply looked smug.

"What are you going here?" Meredith asked, entering the lift.

"I am on a consult. For the weekend." Meredith's gaze shifted to Pete quickly, then back to Addison. "Oh sorry, Dr Grey- this is Dr Pete Wilder. My boyfriend from LA. Pete, this is Dr Meredith Grey. She used to be one of my interns." She looked at Pete- who seemed to be quickly figuring things out in his head. Meredith's eyebrows had shot up at the mention of the word boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you." He offered.

"Same." She replied, gesturing wildly with her hands. The doors opened again after an awkward silence. Addison shuffled out past Meredith and Pete followed her. As soon as they were out of hearing distance of Meredith Pete started talking.

"So that was-"

"Yeah."

"And she's with-"

"Yes Pete! Now stop asking questions."

"I never even finished asking one." He mumbled under his breath. He followed her through the corridors, looking around as he did so. "This place is arrogantly big." He continued to mumble. Addison rolled her eyes at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Stop complaining!" She walked a few more feet and stopped outside an office. She hesitated before knocking, Pete stepped up next to her and grabbed her other hand. Addison turned to face him and smiled, before knocking on the door.

* * *

Richard Webber looked up from his never ending paperwork as he heard his door being knocked on.

"Come in."He smiled as he saw Addison Montgomery walk through his door, and frowned slightly as she was followed by a man he did not know. "Addison!" He exclaimed as he stood. She smiled at him and returned the hug he pulled her into.

"Hi Richard." When they pulled away from the hug he looked at her questioningly. "Richard- this is Dr Pete Wilder. He works at the Practice with me." She then turned to Pete. "Pete this is Dr Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery." They shook hands with each other.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing anyone Addison."

"It was a last minute thing. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Richard saw the glance that Addison and Pete exchanged, and he instantly knew they were more than just co-workers. Addison seemed to notice Richard watching their exchange and quickly changed the subject before he could ask any questions.

"So, where's the patient?"

* * *

Pete walked into the Neo-Natal Unit and watched Addison looking over a chart, whilst monitoring the machines surrounding an incubator. He walked over to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I like the white coat. It's very sexy." He whispered into her ear, before placing kisses on her neck. She attempted to move away from him slightly but he held onto her tighter.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"She asked with laughter in her voice.

"No."

"Did you not find any Tea?" She asked, whilst successfully escaping his grasp.

"I couldn't find the canteen. Everyone was looking at me strangely- so I didn't feel I could ask anyone."

"Well maybe that's because your LA hippie style doesn't quite fit in here."She quipped, and then giggled at the look of hurt on his face.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" He pouted, which just made her giggle more.

"Aww, I think there's nothing wrong with it baby." She kissed his lips briefly. "It just makes you stand out a bit." He leant in to kiss her again, when she heard a familiar voice.

"So the rumours are true." Addison bit her lip as she looked towards Callie who was standing in the doorway with her eyebrows raised. "Addison Montgomery has returned to Seattle, and has brought some LA eye-candy." Pete smiled at the comment, and Addison rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi Callie!" She hugged her friend tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, considering I didn't even get to say goodbye!" She scolded playfully.

"Sorry about that." Callie's gaze shifted behind her towards Pete.

"So who is he anyway?"She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Pete. He's a Doctor at the Practice. And he's my boyfriend." Pete stepped forward, putting one arm around Addison and offering his other hand to Callie to shake, which she seemed to gladly accept.

"Half the hospital already know you are here with someone."

"What. How?"

"You do attract a lot of attention." Callie stated. "And of course you saw Grey at one point. Who told Yang, who told Karev, who told Steven's- who told everyone."

"Brilliant." She replied sarcastically. She rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Right, I need to get the baby ready for surgery." She looked up at Pete, then back at Callie. "You couldn't take him off my hands for a bit could you? He's distracting me."

"Yeah I noticed when I walked in." She looked at Pete. "Come on then, I'll give you the grand tour." Pete looked down to Addison.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine!" She kissed him quickly. "Now go! So I can get some work done."

* * *

The next time Pete saw Addison she was talking to another doctor who was going on about a skin flap he had created. The man actually called himself God. He briefly wondered who this man was, until he heard his girlfriend call him Mark. He remembered all the details from her story, and instantly knew this was one of the idiots who hurt her. In fact, this was the idiot who had got her pregnant and caused her that heartache. He walked towards them, ready to be the overprotective boyfriend he was slowly turning in to. Addison looked at him as he approached and gave him a look that seemed to ask him to remain calm, _we'll see about that._

"I was looking for you!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her. "Pete, this is Mark. Mark this is Pete." That was the quickest introduction she had done so far, and Pete wondered if it was like that when he met her 'ex-mistress' as she put it, would she simply run away when they walked into her ex-husband. "Mark is a plastic surgeon and will be helping me in surgery later."

"Plastics?" Pete looked down to her. "Really?"

"Be nice." She said under her breath. Despite his instincts Pete offered his hand to the plastic surgeon opposite him.

"You must be the new LA boyfriend." Mark said as he shook his hand, looking him up and down. "So what do you practice?"

"Alternative Medicine and Infectious Diseases." He saw the man's eyebrows raise in amusement. "And a general physician of course." He added.

"Alternative Medicine?" This time Mark turned to Addison. "_Really?"_ Addison rolled her eyes.

"Don't you start."

"So- you're into voodoo magic now?" Mark asked Addison. She squeezed Pete's hand in an attempt to calm him down, knowing this would annoy him.

"Better than saving the world one boob job at a time." Before Mark could retaliate again Addison started to pull Pete away.

"Well as fun as this has been me and Pete need to go eat." She continued to pull him away from Mark, who stood still amused. She turned around and walked away completely, still holding Pete's hand. "Was that strictly necessary?"

"Definitely." She shook her head at him and smiled. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and they walked to the canteen together.

* * *

When they sat at the table together Pete felt as if he had hundreds of pairs of eyes burning into them.

"Addison?" She looked up at him, seemingly unbothered by the attention they had apparently received. He leant in and whispered into her ear.

"Everyone's staring." She looked up and people very obviously averted their gaze.

"I supposed I'm just used to it." Pete looked over and saw a table with five people on it – one of whom was Meredith. Addison followed his gaze.

"They are the interns. Alex- the stronger looking guy- was _my _intern." She whispered back.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"They hate me. Meredith because I cheated on Derek and then took him away from here, Cristina because she is Meredith's 'person', they all have a reason. I never really stood a chance once it came out that I had cheated on McDreamy."

"McDreamy?"

"The interns created nicknames for people. Derek is McDreamy, Mark is McSteamy and I am Satan." He couldn't help but let out a laugh. She raised her eyebrow at him, and he quickly apologised with a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

"Oh that is disgusting!" Cristina exclaimed. "They are all over each other!"

"I think it's sweet." Izzie added.

"It's horrible." Cristina continued, "Don't you think Mer?" Meredith didn't reply by continued to look at the exchanges between Addison and her new boyfriend. "Mer?"

"Oh yeah. Disgusting!"

"Do you think Derek knows she's back?" Izzie asked.

"Well how would I know Iz?" Meredith asked, before leaving the table.

"Shit. Mer- I'm sorry!"

"Nice going Stevens." Alex interjected.

"Well it's not my fault he's with that nurse."

"Having Satan here with McSexy really isn't going to help Mer right now." Cristina said, whilst slightly proud of the new nickname.

"She's only here for the weekend." Izzie explained.

"Still two days too long."

* * *

Addison stood in the scrub room preparing for surgery. Mark walked in and started washing his hands.

"So- alternative medicine?"

"Shut up Mark."

"I was just saying- you seem to have downgraded slightly. Surgery to that?" He teased.

"He makes me happy ok? LA makes me happy." She said defensively.

"Good to know." He said slightly bitterly. She turned to face him, and

he did the same.

"Don't be like that Mark. Whatever we had was over ages ago. My life is in LA now, with Pete. I'm different."

"Tell me about it, the Addison Montgomery I knew wouldn't have been caught dead working in a tiny practice."

"Look," She started, walking towards him. "I know I didn't say goodbye, and I am sorry for that. But LA is where I live now. I live on a beach Mark! I have most weekends off, I have one patient a day and I still get to do surgery. My life seems to be finally working itself out. Can't you just be happy for me?" She looked seriously at him. He relented.

"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just a little strange seeing you again." She smiled at him.

"We should get in there." They walked towards the doors into the operating room.

"By the way, as a heads up, your boyfriend is being referred to as McSexy by half the hospital already." Addison sighed.

"Brilliant." She said sarcastically. She shook her head as she walked into the room; she looked up and saw Pete sitting in the viewing area. She smiled briefly, before she frowned when she realised who he was sitting next to. _Shit. _Her new boyfriend was going to be sitting next to her ex-husband throughout the surgery. Mark seemed to realise too and laughed.

"You couldn't even write that."

"Shut up Mark!"

* * *

What do you think?

The next chapter will have a whole lot of Derek. And of course some fluffiness with Pete and Addison (I just can't resist).

Please review if you read this :)

Love,

Fifteen Minutes Old

x x


	6. The Rainy City Part Two

Hello!

Well here is Chapter Six! Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean a lot to me as always!

Ok, so this is a little different to what I expected to write when I posted the last chapter, and it's the shortest one so far. But- when I came up with the idea I could not resist (you will see what I mean when you have read this chapter).

So there will be a third and final Seattle chapter, and I promise that will be the last one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

Pete watched in awe as Addison performed surgery on the tiny baby. Of course he would never tell her that, she knew she was amazing already and quite frankly didn't need her ego boosting. When he had first met her he had found her self-confidence, which was almost enough to be a God- complex, kind of grating. However, it had very quickly become a very charming part of her personality and it was a massive factor in their constant flirting.

"She's good isn't she?" A voice from his side shook him out of his observations. He turned to his right to see a man he had never met before.

"Yes she is," He said proudly.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" The man asked him.

"No- I'm just visiting."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Derek Shepard." He offered his hand to Pete, who now knew who this man was. Pete tried to hide the shocked look on his face, and accepted his hand.

"I'm Pete Wilder." He said, still in shock. This man actually seemed quite nice, but Addison had said he had been for the first several years of their relationship. Whilst knowing this shouldn't worry him it did- no matter how happy Addison had seemed since they had started their own relationship, Pete knew a piece of her would always be taken by the man sitting next to him.

"So what brings you to Seattle Pete?" Derek asked him. Pete wondered how to answer this, but knowing Addison would probably be upset with whatever he came up with he decided with the truth.

"I'm here visiting from LA," The look on Derek's face told Pete he had figured the rest out. "I'm her boyfriend." It still felt good to say, and the look on Derek's face made it a lot better.

"Oh. I better go I have patients." He quickly moved away out of the observation area and Pete smirked after him. He looked back down to Addison and watched the rest of the surgery.

* * *

"Your boyfriend is talking to Derek." Mark whispered to her whilst she was desperately trying to ignore him and concentrate on the job in hand.

"I don't care right now Mark."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't". She knew it didn't sound convincing, but she didn't care about that either.

"Do."

"Must you behave like a child all the time?" She looked up from what she was doing briefly, and looked at him with her eyebrow raised. He noticed her eye line quickly flick to the observation area, where Derek and Pete were talking to each other.

"See! You do care."

"Well it is my new boyfriend, talking to my ex-husband who I cheated on with you!" She said in the quietest tone possible, hoping only Mark would pick up on it. The scrub nurses were terrible gossips and loved any little bit of it, even if it was recycled. Mark was quiet for a few minutes leaving her to her surgery.

"Oh look, Derek's left. Voodoo Doc looks smug."

"Don't call him that." Addison looked up again to see Pete definitely looking smug and Derek's seat empty. She wondered what Pete had said to make Derek make such a hasty exit, but she just hoped it was because he had been paged. She exchanged a quick glance with Pete, who attempted to look innocent, before returning her concentration back to the tiny baby in front of her. The rest of the surgery was uneventful, apart from Mark's bragging when the skin flap was brought out.

* * *

Addison left the scrub room to be met by Pete who was there waiting for her. She smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled the scrub cap off her head and let her tied hair fall down. After he pulled away from her she was still smiling.

"I'd tell you that you were amazing in there, but we both know you know that." He said onto her lips, she raised her eyebrow at him and instead of coming up with her own witty comment she leant back into his lips kissed him again. This time when she pulled away she did so completely, considering those pesky scrub nurses had started filing out of the scrub room.

"I'm going to change out of these scrubs." She told him as she grabbed his hand. She led him to the changing rooms.

"I prefer the pink ones back in LA." He said as he fingered the blue scrubs she was wearing. "These are far gloomier- just like this place really." She batted his hand away as it moved increasingly towards her chest.

"I prefer them too." She replied as they neared the changing room. She tried to pull her hand out of his so she could enter the room but he pulled her towards him. "What?" She asked petulantly. He said nothing, but simply pointed to his lips with his spare hand. She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him quickly, before escaping into the changing room. He waited patiently outside for her as she changed, noticing as people walked past him they would stare at him. He wasn't sure if it was because they knew who he was there with, or because he was hanging out outside the female attending changing room.

She came out quicker than he had expected. She was yet again wearing the dress she had been that morning, with her hair down, and that white doctor's coat he loved so much.

"We definitely need to keep that coat." He quipped as she walked out, she laughed and they headed towards the elevator.

"I need to go talk to Richard and the parents about the surgery." She informed him. As the elevator doors opened Derek Shepard was staring back at them. Addison immediately stiffened and Pete grabbed her hand. "Hello Derek." She offered as they stepped in. She went to press the correct button but saw that it already had been.

"Hello Addison," He seemed as if he was about to continue his sentence, when the doors opened again on the next level. This time she was faced with Mark Sloane and Alex Karev. They both got in the elevator. Addison looked up at Pete with desperation in her eyes, and he was sure he would have laughed at the situation if he wasn't feeling so awkward himself. He moved his arm so that it was around her shoulders and he pulled her slightly closer. The silence in the small elevator was unbearable. As the doors closed again Mark seemed far too amused for anyone else's liking.

"Well, isn't this nice." He said. As he finished his sentence the elevator came to an abrupt halt, knocking everyone off balance. It did not escape anyone's attention the way Pete had caught Addison and stopped her falling over.

"Please say you are kidding me." Addison broke the silence. As if to answer her question the lights went off. "Oh Shit!"

* * *

What do you think? :D

Poor Addison, stuck in a elevator with her ex-husband, ex-mistress and ex-intern with her new boyfriend. The idea randomly came to me so I decided to go with it.

Next Chapter: They wait to be found, there is a confrontation with Derek and some Paddison fluffiness.

Please review if you read this :)

Love,

Fifteen Minutes Old

x x


	7. The Rainy City Part Three

Hello!

Well here is Chapter Seven! Thank you so much for your reviews- they mean a lot to me as always! Special thanks to my regular reviews- you know who you are :)

Considering the last chapter was really short this one is really long- I hope that makes up for something.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Shonda.

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Addison exclaimed. She covered her eyes with one of her hands. "This could only happen to me." She moaned quietly.

"You aren't the only one stuck in here you know." Mark's voice travelled along the darkness.

"You know what I mean Mark."She said pointedly. She emergency lighting come on, and despite being significantly dimmer than the normal lighting it was much better than the pitch black they had been forced in to. Their eyes adjusted to the new light. "So Derek," Addison started. He looked over to her, "Are you going to press the emergency call button behind you?" She said with her eyebrows raised. Pete sniggered slightly before Addison slapped his chest, a lot less playfully than usual.

"It doesn't work." He replied.

"It doesn't work?" She repeated. "Why?"

"They disabled it because people kept using it for...personal matters." Derek explained.

"Aphrodisiac elevators." Pete murmured.

"Well does anyone have their cell phone?" Alex asked, obviously frustrated. Addison reached into one of the pockets on her doctors coat and pulled out her Blackberry. She quickly dialled a number. They all waited in awkward silence as they waited for whoever she was calling to pick up. The four men all squared off against each other, Pete pulled Addison even closer to him. She rolled her eyes at the four of them.

"Come on...pick up. Pick up." She whispered, the phone suddenly clicked on. "Callie!...yes I know Richards looking for me...Callie just listen! I'm stuck in one of the elevators...yes with Pete...no I did not pull the emergency stop button!" She looked up and glared at Mark when he laughed at this. "That was Mark...yes he's in here too. So are Derek and Karev...ok stop laughing. Stop!" She despaired, this was horrible. "We are stuck between the 5th and 6th floor. Tell Richard. Please hurry." She emphasised. "Ok...please stop laughing...ok bye!" She hung up. Addison quickly composed herself and looked up at the four men surrounding her in the elevator. "Callie is going to tell Richard, I'm not sure how long it will take." She sighed, it could take hours. Suddenly the elevator seemed an awful lot smaller than usual. It was just her luck she would get stuck with her ex-husband, ex-mistress and ex-intern. Along with her new boyfriend. This was torture.

"We might as well get comfortable then." Derek said sitting down. Alex and Mark followed suit, and Pete began to sit.

"I can't sit down on the floor!" She exclaimed. Pete stood straight again.

"Why not? Is it not good enough for a Forbes Montgomery?" Derek retorted, setting his back against one of the walls of the elevator. She felt Pete tense beside her, as much as she appreciated the over-protective streak he had developed this was not the time. She squeezed his arm gently so he knew she was ok, after all she had been married to Derek and knew how to handle herself with him.

"I am wearing a dress." She pointed out; this ordeal was bad enough without losing her dignity.

"Come on Addie, it's we've _all_ seen it before." Mark interjected, smiling smugly. This time she noticed how both Pete and Derek seemed to tense. She squeezed Pete's arm again, although she knew he would quite likely jump to her defence if much else was said.

"Not really the time Mark." She said slowly with her jaw set. She crossed her arms, and sighed to herself. This was horrible. She felt hands come to rest on her upper-arms; she looked up at Pete who was smiling sympathetically at her.

"You ok?" He asked, whispering. Not that it really made much difference; the space was small enough for the others to hear everything that was said. She looked from Pete's face around the small elevator, and just like she expected when she looked at each of them they all pretended they weren't watching.

"I'll be ok." He raised an eyebrow at her, "It's just," she paused, once again aware that the other three were listening, "This is just my luck." He leant forward and kissed her quickly, before hugging her. He was either unaware of the others looking, or he didn't care. Addison briefly decided she didn't care and hugged him back, wanting more than anything at that moment to be alone with him. Before too long, the awkward silence became too much for her and she pulled away from the hug.

"Let's sit down." He said to her.

"But-"

"We could be here for a while, and I know those shoes of yours will start hurting your feet." She looked down at her heels, knowing he was right. "Plus," he started before leaning in and whispering in her ear "If everyone is sitting down and you are standing it will be possible to look up your dress anyway." Her eyes widened as she realised the man did have a point. She nodded at him and Pete sat down first. She slowly sat down next to him, attempting to pull her dress down as far it would go. When she was finally sitting on the floor she tucked her legs up next to her and leaned on Pete, who put an arm around her. This was followed by more silence.

"Well this is awkward." Mark said loudly. Addison buried her face in Pete's shoulder and groaned, knowing the situation was not going to get any better. She just prayed it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Callie Torres walked very quickly towards Richards office, as hilarious this situation was she knew Addison probably didn't find it funny at all. She saw he was at his desk, she knocked on the door loudly and entered before he called her in.

"Dr Torres?" He looked concerned.

"Addison is stuck in an elevator." His eyebrows shot up. "Between the 5th and 6th floor."

"I thought she was late meeting me. Is she alone?" He picked up his phone to call the engineers.

"No- her boyfriend Pete is there, along with Dr Sloan, Dr Shepard and Dr Karev."

"So what you are telling me is that Addison and three of my doctors- including two attendings- are stuck in an elevator?" Callie nodded. Richard dialled his phone and shook his head. "Only in this damn hospital."

* * *

They all sat in silence on the floor of the elevator, as they had been for the last quarter of an hour. It was pretty much unbearable. Whilst it was uncomfortable for Pete he could only imagine how it was for Addison. He pulled her towards him a little more, she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Why don't we play a game?" Mark suggested. Pete, Addison and Derek all looked at him like he was mad. Alex on other hand seemed interested.

"Like what?" He asked. If Pete was honest, anything was better than the silence.

"How about- 'Who's the best in bed?'" Maybe silence was better than some things.

"Oh my God." Addison said as she put her face in her hands. Pete tensed up and held her tighter.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Mark asked with a smirk on his lips. Addison was sure she heard Pete snarl, but she hoped she was just imagining things.

"I don't think-" Pete started to say quite angrily. Addison cut him off.

"It's not worth it Pete." She said trying to calm him by grabbing one of his hands. It didn't really work but he stayed quiet for Addison's sake. This time.

"Ooo Voodoo Doc is cranky." Before Pete could react this time the doors of the elevator were forced open. The occupants of the elevator all jumped. They looked up to see Richard's face appear.

"The engineer is working on getting you out. It's going to be another hour. Tops." He explained. Another hour was definitely another hour too long. Richard was suddenly pulled out of the way, and Miranda's face appeared.

"How an earth do you people get yourselves in these situations!" She shouted at them, her eyes scanned the five people sitting on the floor. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, addressing Pete.

"Addison's LA boyfriend." The other three men in the elevator said in unison, Addison frowned at them all slightly.

"I see. Nice to see you Addison."

"Same back at you Miranda. Any chance we could get this going any quicker?" She asked with desperation in her voice. Miranda raised her eyebrows. "I cannot control this situation Montgomery, anyway this mess is your own fault." It was very clear to everyone what she was referring to. Addison knew it was true- it would have been a lot less awkward to have been stuck in an elevator full of people who she hadn't had sex with. Hell, it would have been less awkward if they didn't all know she had slept with all of them. Bailey's face disappeared and the doors closed again.

"Rebecca's going to kill me." Alex muttered. "I'm supposed to meet her in half an hour." He said to no-one in particular

"This has been such a long day." Addison said, hoping that some conversation would start.

"Tell me about it," Mark said. "It's hard work being God." There was a brief pause before Addison and Derek laughed. Pete was pleased that she starting to loosen up a bit.

"Your ego never changes." She replied. "This place never changes."

"Ah now that is where you are wrong." Mark told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask Derek about his new girlfriend?" Derek shot Mark a dirty look, and Addison sat up a bit straighter but still held on to Pete's hand.

"New girlfriend? But what about Meredith?" She was shocked to say the least.

"We broke up, we want different things."

"And this new girl has what you want?" She asked. He remained silent. "What does she do?" She turned to Mark, knowing that Derek wouldn't tell her.

"You know that scrub nurse who was giving you the evil eye whilst handing you the surgical instruments?" He explained. Addison gasped.

"The one with the doe eyes?"

"Yes." Pete watched the exchange between the two, and whilst he liked the fact things weren't so awkward he wasn't such a fan of the way they were laughing together. He could see the chemistry that used to be there, and he was irrationally worried it could spark again.

"Will you two stop?" Derek asked with a strained voice. "This just reminds me of college, some things don't change." Addison and Mark both attempted to smother another laugh. Derek wanted the conversation to change so it was no longer about him. He looked over to Pete and Addison. "So how did you two meet?" Addison looked shocked that he had shown interest, but appreciative at the same time.

"Well we met before I moved to LA," She saw Derek's eyes darken slightly, and she rolled her eyes, "Not like that Derek- when I visited Sam and Naomi I met Pete, he works at the same Practice as me." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. "And we hit it off." She decided to leave out how long it took for them to 'hit it off'; knowing one of them would mock her for it. Apparently it was decided that Addison's new life was a safe subject, so all questions were directed at her.

"How are Same and Naomi anyway?"

"Complicated." Pete offered, Derek crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sex." Addison explained. Derek smiled and shook his head in understanding. There was a small pause, she did not want to be thrown back into awkward silence so she carried on. "Maya's growing away."

"Last time I saw her she was still in diapers." Mark said. "I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen them- maybe I should visit LA." Addison's eyebrows shot up.

"Just call first." She said with laughter in her voice. After that the tension from before was almost forgotten, and they only spoke about safe subjects, but when the elevator suddenly shifted upwards it interrupted laughter instead of silence. Pete helped Addison up and the all stood waiting for the doors to be open. When they did none of them wasted a second leaving the small box and all dispersing quickly. Callie approached the couple, with a huge smile on her face.

"Don't say a word." Addison told her.

"All I'll say is- this could not happen to anyone else."

"Tell me about it." Callie laughed again and looked up at Pete.

"Come on McSexy- she needs to finish work and will do it a lot quicker without you around." She pulled him away from Addison.

"McSexy?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." Addison said to him, she kissed his lips quickly before walking over to Richard. Callie looked up at the man.

"Come on, let's get you come coffee. You probably need it after that."

"Can we take the stairs?"

* * *

Addison stood with Richard outside the patients room, watching the parents with the baby.

"I kind of miss this." She told him.

"I can have it so you are working back here tomorrow." He said hopefully. She looked at him.

"I'm glad I came here, despite getting stuck in an elevator with the three people I was trying to avoid. It made me even more certain that I made the right choice leaving. You have to fill my position Richard. I'm happy." She smiled thinking of the man waiting for her downstairs. The man who was making her unbelievably happy at the moment.

"As your boss, I'm upset over loosing the best damn neo-natal surgeon and OB/GYN in the country to a Private Practice in LA." She laughed. "But as your friend, I'm glad it makes you happier than you were when you were here." He hugged her and left her standing there alone. Before she knew it Mark was standing next to her.

"So how about we do it, one last time for old times' sake." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not that girl anymore Mark."

"LA has made you all Zen, I'm not sure I approve." He said jokingly. She laughed along with him.

"Well I better get going." She told him. "I need to meet Pete so we can go to dinner." She moved from her position leaning against the nurses' station. She put out her arms to hug him, he looked sceptical.

"Come on. It's a hug Mark. I'm 'all Zen now'" she said with air quotes, "therefore hugs are good." He shook his head at her whilst smiling and hugged her.

"I'll walk with you." He said once they pulled away. They walked towards the elevators. "Is this a safe idea?" He asked.

"I don't particularly want to walk down 6 flights of stairs- do you?" She asked pointedly.

"Good point." As the doors opened they revealed Derek, Meredith and a woman who Addison did not totally recognise. They both got in and pressed the buttons for their floors. Mark stood behind the woman she didn't recognise and pointed at her mouthing 'scrub nurse'. She nodded in understanding and smirked.

"What's brilliant about this is if the elevator got stuck again it would be bad for you." She whispered to Derek.

"I wish I had taken the stairs." He whispered back. She laughed, and was internally very thankful when the doors opened on the ground floor. She left the lift and saw Pete standing waiting for her by the main entrance. She signalled to him that she would be a few minutes. The two woman who had been in the elevator practically ran past her, leaving her facing the two men who had once been the most important in her life. She looked at Derek.

"I'm going to say this once- so listen. You are an idiot. You left Meredith because she didn't want the same things as you? She has been through a lot and probably needs to adjust to someone actually wanting her for a change." She said with a strict tone. "You should have fought for her, like you should have fought for me." Derek adverted her gaze.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"I better go." She said. She hugged Derek, and then Mark. She walked a few steps away from them, before deciding she had something else to say. "Mark?" He looked at her. "You know that game you wanted to play earlier?" He nodded. "Well," She started taking a step towards him. "Let's just say- it is not just the weather that is better in LA." She said with a smile, which got wider because of the look on his face. "Bye boys." She said waving at them. They watched as her pace quickened until she arrived next to Pete, the pair kissed before leaving the hospital hand in hand. Derek looked to Mark, who was still wearing his shocked expression and started laughing.

"I don't know why you are laughing." He said grumpily, "I'm sure that included you too." The smile slipped off Derek's face.

"Hurricane Montgomery."

"Some things never change."

* * *

Addison and Pete laughed as they left the restaurant they had been eating in, they walked down the pavement hand in hand.

"Let's get a drink." She said to him.

"Addie- we have a plane to catch in the morning." He protested.

"Come on, just one. Please." She pouted at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. One." She leant up and kissed him in appreciation. When they pulled away she started pulling him.

"I know just the place."

Pete found it hard to imagine Addison ever being in a place like the Emerald City Bar, it was certainly different to all the places they went to in LA. Yet, there they were sitting in a booth drinking wine. He had his hand on her thigh and she was leaning into him. She planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said against his lips.

"No problem." He kissed her again.

"Why don't we get out of here and I'll show you my gratitude?" She said seductively. Addison didn't think she had ever seen Pete finish a drink so fast. He practically pulled her out of the booth and dragged her towards the door by her hand. She giggled as he did so and almost missed someone saying her name.

"Dr Montgomery?" She looked over and saw Meredith sitting along at a table. She looked back at Pete.

"I'll be one moment." She explained to him. She walked over to Meredith.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, we have a plane to catch in the morning."

"You seem good. You seem happy." Meredith said with sadness in her voice.

"I am." She looked at the woman in front of her. "I so want to kick your ass right now." Meredith looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Don't let him go Meredith, don't let that doe eyed nurse ruin what you had." She smiled slightly. "Don't let her ruin it. Or everything that we all went through will be pointless." She looked round to Pete, who looked impatient. "I better go. I'll see you soon Meredith."

"See you Dr Montgomery." Meredith watched as Addison was practically carried out of the bar, and she realised that the woman who she used to hate was right.

* * *

"What are you doing in there?" He asked childishly. He was impatiently, he had waited all day to be alone with his girlfriend and now she had locked herself in their hotel's ensuite.

"I'm almost done." He heard her call back. He stood outside the door for a few more minutes. He heard the door lock click and he sighed with relief, only to have the sigh catch in his throat. Addison was standing in front of him wearing the white doctor's coat over a blue lacy bra and panties set, with some black heels on her feet. He was speechless to say the least.

"God I love that coat." He said as she scooped her off the floor, her surprised laughter filled the room and he walked her over towards the bed.

* * *

Addison lay with her head resting on Pete's bare chest, allowing her breathing to return to normal. After a few minutes of blissful silence she spoke.

"Pete?" She said, resting her chin on his chest looking up at him.

"Hmmm." He replied; very content. He ran one of his hands over her hair.

"You make me happy. Really happy." She told him honestly. In total honesty she loved him. She knew she did, but she also knew it was way to early on in their relationship to be thinking those things, let alone telling him.

"You make me happy too." He said back, she leant up and kissed him before resting her head back onto his chest before falling into a contented sleep.

* * *

Both Addison and Pete breathed a sigh of relief as they walked out of Los Angeles airport into the bright sunshine of their city.

"It's so good to be home." He said, pulling along her suitcase.

"Yeah. It is." She agreed smiling widely. They looked at each other smiling for a moment, before he leaned in and pecked her lips quickly.

"Come one, let's hail down a cab. This suitcase is ridiculous for what was essentially a day trip."

"I like to be prepared!" She defended as a taxi pulled up in front of them.

"Addison- there is prepared, and there is 6 pairs of shoes!" He shook his head at her. Once their stuff was in the trunk they climbed into the back of the taxi and told the driver her address. "So, was Seattle as bad as you thought it would be?"

"Well some parts were- like getting stuck in the elevator. But most of it was better than I thought, a lot of things have been cleared from the air."

"Good." He said squeezing her hand.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked him.

"Still have the coat?" He asked, she rolled her eyes at him but nodded.

"I think it's safe to say the rest of the day will be spent in your bed. Or at least naked." They heard the taxi driver clear his throat, and saw his throw them a dirty look through the rear view mirror. They looked at each other and laughed.

Addison was ridiculously happy.

* * *

What do you think? :D

I know that Alex didn't talk much but in all honesty he is the least of her Seattle problems.

So there you go, they survived Seattle. And are probably stronger than before.

Next few chapter's: More fluff and cuteness, the first argument and Archer turning up (the last two will most likely be linked).

Please review if you read this :)

Love,

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


	8. An Intervention and a Suprise

**As I said on my other update I am so sorry about the tardiness of this. Life has just been so hectic lately. **

**But no matter! I am back on track.**

**I hope some of you are still reading this!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Addison was sat at her desk doing paperwork when two of her colleagues burst into her office. She looked up to see Violet and Naomi standing in front of her.

"You know that most people knock right?" She said as she put her pen down.

"We are having an intervention." Violet explained.

"Why?" Addison asked curiously. Naomi and Violet looked at each other before sitting on the sofa in her office.

"Because you and Pete spend too much time together." Violet told her.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Addie- we know that, and I am happy that you are happy," Naomi explained, "But I haven't spoken to you properly in weeks!" Addison looked at them like they were crazy.

"We've only been together 5 weeks!"

"We know- but since you got back from Seattle we have barely seen either of you." Naomi told her.

"Cooper and Sam feel the same." Violet interjected. Addison looked back and forth between the pair of them. "We suggest that tonight we come to your house and all the guys go to Sam's. Group bonding."

"I have plans-"

"With Pete, we know. When was the last time you didn't?" Violet asked her. Addison opened her mouth to answer, then realised she couldn't.

"Fine." She said as she walked over to them and sat in the chair next to the sofa. "What time have you invited yourselves over for then?"

"Couldn't think of the last time you didn't spend the night with him huh?" Naomi asked instead of answering. Addison blushed.

"Just because you wish you were having a lot of sex doesn't mean you have to put a downer on the fact I am."

"We weren't putting a downer on it." Violet defended. "We are just extremely jealous." Addison laughed.

"Can't remember the last time?" She asked, slightly smug. They both stared at her with slight anger on their faces.

"I bet you can't remember the last time a day went by when you didn't have sex." Naomi said. Addison looked a little distant for a second.

"Well there were a few days the week before last because of my period, but apart from that it would have been about 5 weeks ago." They both looked at her in shock.

"So you are telling us, that apart from when you were riding the crimson wave, you have had sex every day the last 5 weeks?" Violet asked. Addison nodded. "How an earth are you still walking?" She asked seriously, Addison grimaced and Naomi laughed.

"I thought you guys spent a few nights apart." Naomi asked.

"I didn't say we only ever had sex in the evening." Naomi's eyes widened at her remark.

"Have you had sex at work?" She asked accusingly, both her and Violet stared at Addison expectantly. She was quite embarrassed and her gaze fell on the sofa they were sitting on. Violet and Naomi followed her gaze, and then looked at each other in shock, before very quickly jumping up. "Addison Forbes Montgomery!" Naomi admonished her.

"What? It's not like we planned it...it just happened!"

"In the middle of the day?"

"He's very," she paused. "Persuasive."

"And now I'm leaving." Violet said moving towards the door, she turned back to Addison. "I'll be round at about 7." She then left the office. Naomi looked at Addison.

"I have a patient." She said moving to leave herself, "Addie, I'm happy for you." She told her as she left the office. Addison settled back in her seat and smiled to herself.

* * *

Pete smiled as he saw his girlfriend making coffee in the practice's kitchen. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Hi." She turned to face him, he smiled at her and then frowned slightly when he realised she was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to cancel tonight."

"Why?"

"According to our friends we spend too much time together. So, apparently you are going to a guys night at Sam's place and I am going hosting a girls night." This time he pouted. Addison giggled and leant forward to kiss him gently.

"That's not fair." He said petulantly.

"Tell me about it." She kissed him again. "But, we could always sneak off once everyone is drunk enough."

"Good thinking Dr Montgomery." He kissed her this time, albeit more passionately than she had been kissing him. Not that she was complaining of course. In fact the only person who did seem to mind was Naomi who had just walked into the kitchen. She coughed. Loudly.

Addison broke apart from Pete and laughed at the look on Naomi's face.

"This is why you guys need a night apart." She said cutting a slice of cake quickly and putting it on a plate. She noticed the way Addison raised an eyebrow at her. "It's disgusting." Naomi went to leave and heard Pete snigger. "Oh- and I know what you two have been up to now. No more sex in the office please." She smiled with fake sweetness at the couple and left. Pete looked down at Addison with his eyebrows raised.

"How does she-"

"Women share everything."

* * *

Addison sat on her couch drinking a large glass of wine paying no attention to what Naomi and Violet were talking about. Not even two months ago she would have laughed at women like the one she had become. Apparently completely dependent on a man. She loved her friends, she really did, but not having Pete with her was really making the evening drag. She took a large sip of her wine. She really was pathetic.

"Addie." She jumped out her train of thought as Naomi said her name, she looked up and Naomi was exchanging a look with Violet. "Were you even listening to us?"

"Yes!"

"Well what were we saying?"

"Well-" Addison paused and realised she actually had no idea what they had been talking about. At all. "I have no idea." She covered her face with her free hand. "God I'm pathetic!"

"Yes- you are." Violet said, earning a slap on the arm from Naomi. "Well she is! We've only been here just over an hour and she is already pining for him!"

"They are still in the honeymoon period." Naomi justified. She turned to Addison and looked at her. "Soon enough they will get to the stage where they literally will be begging us to separate them.

"Thanks Nai. That has really filled me with confidence."

* * *

About an hour later Addison snuck outside. Naomi and Violet had drunk about a bottle of wine each so hadn't noticed that when she declared she was going to the toilet- she had in fact walked the wrong way. She walked down her decking and sat on the sun lounger looking out over the water. Only minutes later she felt the lounger sag next to her. She looked up and saw Pete's smiling face.

"Hello stranger." She said quietly before kissing him. When they pulled away he moved so he was lying back against the lounger and she was sitting in between his legs lying back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her a little closer.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"Did you go anywhere?" She teased. He tickled her sides lightly, which made her quickly relent. "Of course I missed you."

"I missed you too." He replied. She moved her head so she could look up at him.

"You realise how pathetic this makes us? That we can barely go three hours without missing each other."

"I know. I don't care."

"Me neither." She whispered before kissing him quickly. She then returned to her comfortable position against his chest. "So what are we doing for our date tomorrow?"

* * *

He pulled her towards her front door as he kissed her roughly. She giggled into his mouth as she attempted to remove her keys from her handbag. The date had of course been rather successful, and they had managed to at least go half the day at work without seeing each other. Addison felt that a good reward for this was remarkable sex. She finally got her keys in her hand and went to unlock the door- to find it was already open.

"Pete!" she said slightly panicked, pushing him away from her. He looked annoyed at her actions but as soon as his eye line followed hers he became very serious. He walked in quietly in front of her. "Be careful." She told him in a whisper, walking in very close behind him. She crinkled her eyebrow in confusion when she heard a noise. Was that...moaning? They walked into the lounge and saw two people on her floor with very little clothing on. Pete looked a mixture of confusion and anger. Apparently their presence had not yet been noticed. Addison suddenly realised who the man on her floor was. She rolled her eyes.

"Archer!"

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I hope you like it. If you are still reading this please review :)**

**The next update will not take as long I promise!**

**Fifteen Minutes Old**

**x X x**


	9. Oh Brother!

So, I know I am terrible at updating and I am sorry- but I will be better from now on! My muse is back and it is here to stay (hopefully).

Chapter Nine

_Addison suddenly realised who the man on her floor was. She rolled her eyes._

_"Archer!" _

"You know this guy?" Pete asked incredulously. The woman who Archer had been practically having sex with on Addison's floor had scrambled away out the door, incorrectly thinking Archer's wife had just returned home.

"Unfortunately, yes." Addison explained. "I'm related to him." She said as the front door slammed.

"Love you too sis." Archer replied, smiling cockily.

"He's your brother?" Pete asked in shock. He didn't even know Addison had a brother.

"Archer- how did you even get in?" Addison asked, ignoring Pete's question.

"You have always kept the spare key in the same place everywhere you have ever lived. You are predictable.

"I am not predictable."

"You always say that." Archer retorted, with that cocky smile still on his face. Pete watched the exchange between brother and sister, and had some vague hope that as Addison moved towards her brother she would slap him to remove that arrogant look from his face. His confusion only got worse when she pulled Archer into a hug.

"It's good to see you Archie, although next time- please call first. Like normal people do." She pulled away from the hug and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." He moved away from her, and looked at Pete. "Now, who is this?"

"This is Pete." She explained, linking her arm with his as she spoke. "My boyfriend." She looked at Archer pointedly; Pete could see she was begging him to stay quiet.

"Boyfriend? Little old for that aren't we Addie?"

"Aren't you a little old to be fooling around on the floor, _Archie." _

"Point taken." He stepped forward, seemingly eyeing up Pete. "Addison, why don't you go get us all a drink." She rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Fine," She stopped as she got to Archer's side. "Just don't do anything stupid." She left the room hoping she had enough wine to make this evening less painful.

"So, Pete. What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor at the practice with Addison." Pete felt very uncomfortable; he really didn't appreciate being questioned by the brother he didn't know existed ten minutes ago. Although, his answer seemed to have gone down well, the man opposite him was smiling again.

"What field are you in?" He asked, actually seeming interested.

"Alternative Medicine and Infectious Diseases." Remembering how Addison's colleagues back in Seattle had reacted, he knew this was not going to go down well.

"Voodoo medicine? Really?" Pete' s assumption had obviously been correct, judging by the look on Archers face. "And you think you are a good match for the top neo-natal surgeon in the country?" At this point Addison walked back into the room, and sighed as she set down three empty wine glasses and a bottle of wine on the table.

"Stop it Archer it isn't important."

"I doubt the Captain and Bizzy will see it that way."

"I don't care what they think. It's my life."

"The Captain and Bizzy?" Pete asked in confusion. This definitely wasn't how he saw his evening panning out.

"Our parents." Addison and Archer said simultaneously.

"And you call them-"

"Have you told him anything about our family?" Archer asked as Addison poured the wine. Pete noticed that she tensed.

"No. I see no reason to." She said to Archer, obviously trying to get him to shut up with her expression.

"So he doesn't know about the $25 million trust fund then?" Addison sighed as he said it, sitting down on the couch before looking up at Pete, who certainly looked shocked.

"Obviously not Archer."

"I think I'm going to go." Pete said, heading for the door.

"Pete- wait!" Addison followed him out , she turned back to shoot a glare at Archer before following Pete out the door. "Don't go." He turned and looked at her.

"What else haven't you told me?"

"What?"

"I didn't know you had a brother, I certainly didn't know about the $25 million trust fund!"

"We have been dating for less than two months, I don't _have_ to tell you everything."

"We have been friends for longer, do Naomi and Sam know?" Her silence gave him her answer. "Perfect." He turned to leave again.

"Pete wait," She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her again. "I don't talk about my family, believe it or not Archer is the sanest member of them all. Which really says something about our parents. The trust fund thing," she paused and looked at him, "I hate being defined by it. When people find out about it they instantly think of me being this spoiled rich girl. I made myself who I am today, people don't look at me the same when they know about it." Her eyes pleaded with him. He leant down and kissed her forehead, before easily getting out of her grasp.

"I just need time to think, I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched him leave and mumbled a goodbye. She turned to see Archer standing at the doorway; he had obviously seen the exchange between the pair.

"Opps." He said, trying to be funny.

"Not now Archer." She replied, walking past him and grabbing her glass of wine. "Guest room is the second door on the left." She informed him before walking up the stairs into her own bedroom. This was not how the night was supposed to end.

* * *

I know it's a little on the short side, but I thought it would be a good place to end this chapter. I know in the show Archer liked Pete but I have a feeling whoever dates Addison wouldn't be good enough in his eyes!

If anyone is still reading this, please review :)

Fifteen Minutes Old

x X x


End file.
